Not in Kansas Anymore
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: "Yes,Granger,on. To whatever paradise God wants to grant to the unlucky bloke that left the earth."He stated. DRAMIONE Read and Review,please.


**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter.**

**Not in Kansas Anymore**

She was dead. There was no other explanation for this endless whiteness that engulfed her entire being. The Afterlife was much different from what everyone thought it would be. Where were the pearly white gates and the angels? Wasn't Merlin suppose to appear before her? Or maybe God? What about her love ones? Weren't they suppose to be surrounding her with happy tears and sparklingly eyes as they were finally reunited with the last Granger?

As Hermione Granger looked around, she came to a simple conclusion- Death was a big disappointment. No sooner had that thought formed in her mind, when quite suddenly two wooden doors appeared in front of her. Side by side. She jumped back,startled. What in the world ?

"I see you finally summoned the doors. I was beginning to think you would never find them." came an irritatingly familiar voice. Hermione turned around with a gasp. Standing there, with his signature smirk, was Draco Malfoy. In muggle clothing no less. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you doing here? Especially dress like that. I thought you hated everything that was muggle." The muggle-born witch asked, her voice for once devoid of any hatred. Maybe Death does make you all peaceful-like.

"I do,but it was the only thing I found in this wretched place. I didn't want to spend the rest of my non-existent life naked." Malfoy sneered. Apparently death didn't change _him_ much. "But I wouldn't mind if _you_ did. For a mudblood, you have an exquisite rack."

Hermione let out an indignant shriek and tried to cover herself as best as she could. Malfoy was right. She was completely naked, like the day she first came into the world.

"Malfoy! Turn around!" She ordered, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. The blonde slytherin just smirked at her.

"I'd rather not. I'm quite happy where I am and starting to enjoy the view." Hermione let out a tiny growl and took a step forward as if to slap him,but before she could lay a finger on him, a blinding blue light appeared before them. Just as quickly as it appeared though, the blue light vanished, in it's place a bundle of clothing. Someone had finally listen to her silent wish.

"No fair. They all want to ruin my fun." Malfoy muttered,his face downcast at the sudden turn of events. Hermione let out a sign of relief and quickly gathered the bundle of clothing in her arms. She gave him a scathing look and to her great surprise the wizard complied to her earlier wishes without hint of protest. The bushy-haired witch quickly donned on the miracle clothing and noticed with a happy jolt that it was her favorite outfit. A pair of faded jeans, scuffed trainers, and a sweater the color of the pretty,pretty blue sky. She sighed in content and Malfoy took it as his cue to let his presence be known.

"Are you done yet? Bloody hell woman,you take forever!" He complained loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde wizard and told him he could turn around. He did so and quickly raked his gray eyes over her body.

"I must say I prefer you naked." The gryffindor bristled and raised her hand once again to strike him,but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Now now Granger, let's play nice here. I just paid you a compliment and all you do is try to slap me?" Malfoy shook his head and glanced down at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. " No,this won't do at all. The _least_ you could is give me a kiss for almost trying to damage this wonderful face. Then we'd be even."

Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh. "Have you gone off your rocker,Malfoy? Why would I _ever_ kiss you? Better yet,Why would you even _want_ me to kiss you? I'm a filthy mudblood remember or did the killing curse knocked out all the common sense you have?"

Malfoy smirked and gently caressed her wrist. "I actually never got AK'd. I was pushed off a tower. The same tower Dumbledore died in,ironically enough."

She looked up at him,not expecting to hear that. She must have shown the sadness on her face because he smiled slightly.

"It wasn't that bad. I heard the snap of my neck and a quick sharp pain before I pass to this life. Really, No need to look like that." He paused. "How did you die?"

Hermione stared up at him,trying to remember her last moments on earth. It easily bubbled to the front forth of her mind.

"I was dueling Dolohov. I managed to kill him before I got hit from behind." Malfoy just nodded,turning his attention to something behind her. She turned and noticed the two doors.

"Do you know what they're for?"

"Yeah. The door on the left is suppose to bring you back to ear-" Hermione cut him off, running towards the door with a hopeful look on her face. She would see Ron and Harry again. She _had_ to go back.

"Granger,wait! You don't understand!" Draco called after her. The bookworm ignored him, her heart racing as she neared the door. "_Hermione_, stop!" That did it. She froze, her hand placed on the door knob. Malfoy slowly turned her around to face him.

"Y-you called me..Hermione.." She spluttered, staring up at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A sign of discomfort. This startled Hermione even more. Malfoys never show any weakness.

"Well it is your name." He muttered,before meeting her eyes. "Granger, you didn't let me finish. You would have gone in without knowing what exactly these two doors contained."

"But you said it would return me back to earth.." She trailed off as he began to shake his head.

"Yes,but not as you. If you went back, you would be reincarnated and remember nothing of the life you left behind." She let out a gasp,her hand quickly covering her mouth. Tears jumped into her eyes. She would have never remember Harry or Ron if Malfoy hadn't stopped her.

"And the door on the right?" she croaked when she finally composed herself. Malfoy shrugged.

"On."

"On?"

"Yes,Granger,on. To whatever paradise God wants to grant to the unlucky bloke that left the earth."He stated.

"Paradise to the unlucky bloke? You mean it's different for everyone?" Hermione asked. He nodded. She glanced around, as if she expected more dead people,before looking back at him

"Then why aren't you in your paradise?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask him. He drop his hand from her and seem to find something interesting about his shoes. Curiosity filled her up like a cup. What was wrong?

"Malfoy?" He mumbled something. She stepped closer to him, trying to catch his gaze. "Malfoy,why aren't you where you're suppose to be?"

"I can't." This puzzled her even further. Why couldn't he?

"You can't?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He let out an exasperated sigh,but didn't reply. Hermione took another step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He took in a sharp breath.

"_Draco,_tell me." She whispered. That must have been the right thing to say. The muggleborn witch was only able to catch a startled look and something else,something undefinable before the wizard crushed his lips against hers rather forcefully. A fresh bolt of electricity skittered through her stomach and exploded, sending tingling sensations all over her body. Finally,for what seem like forever, they broke apart, Malfoy placing his forehead against hers.

"I can't because I'm suppose to be waiting for my soul mate." He whispered,smiling slightly. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair,smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting then." Malfoy pulled back and laughed. Hermione found that she rather liked his laugh.

"What makes you think you're my soul mate?" In any other circumstance, She would have pulled away, mortified at her mistake,but now she just smiled devilishly and pulled his face towards hers.

"Because Mr. Malfoy, I know you felt that electricity that passed between us." She whispered against his lips. The corner of his lips quirked upwards.

"You are quite a know-it-all, Ms. Granger." Malfoy said, pulling her towards the door on the right. Hermione tilted her head back and laughed, her brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"That's why I'm your soul mate." Draco smirked and kissed her again.

"Too true." He swung the door open. A blinding blue light engulfed them.

**Author's Note: This is actually my first time writing a fan-fiction without my Beta checking it over,having lost contact with her and all that. So I'm hoping I didn't royally mess up and is it just me or does the ending seem a little rush?**


End file.
